Jecker Under The Mistletoe
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Someones hung mistletoe around the ARC in places that Becker and Jess are normally at who is it? Jecker and Memily!


**Hey everyone it's me again!**

**I have some free time so I'm going to write a happy Christmas fic I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nobody got me Primeval for Christmas so I still don't own it but there's always next year!**

**The whole story is once again dedicated to NickyBecker! :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

It was Christmas time at the ARC just 5 more days until Christmas! And someone has hung mistletoe up around the ARC in particular places like the Armoury, near Becker's office, by the vending machine in the canteen, by the ADD and in the locker room and even though people are saying that it's me because they all have a connection to Becker it wasn't me I mean I'm not that desperate yet even if I really want to catch him under the mistletoe and anyway there's some by Matt's office and you so can't say that was me because he's like a brother to me.

"Hey Jess you alright?" Becker said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey Becker and yeah I'm fine thanks what about you?"

"I'm fine I'm just wondering how you survive in the winter with your short skirts and heels."

"Well even though it looks like I'm only wearing one thin pair of tights I'm actually wearing two pairs of skin colour tights as well."

"Good thinking we don't want you freezing."

"At least we know our head of security won't freeze how many layers is that?" I said smiling almost laughing.

"Well it's only 3 layers a vest top and a black top and a combat vest." Becker said smiling at me.

"No wonder you don't mind the cold weather and you've got them big boots to keep your feet warm!" I said pointing to his combat boots.

"Good point it's better than your footwear! I mean who wears heels in winter?"

"Well there's no snow or ice so I can and I've got my tights to keep my feet warm!" I said defending my choice of footwear.

"Well I've got to go but here you go a little present before Christmas you're going to get your proper present on Christmas." Becker said handing me a rectangular box.

"Aww thanks Becker I love it!"

"It's only chocolate Jess."

"No Becker it's four bars of chocolate!"

"You are seriously obsessed with chocolate Jess but that's one of the unique things that makes you perfect." Becker said and I was shocked to say the least.

"Err yeah I gotta go." Becker said before rushing out of the room.

"Yeah bye." I said quietly to myself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jess sorry about rushing off before." Becker said walking into the canteen with me.<p>

"Don't worry Becker and thanks for the chocolate they were delicious."

"You ate them all already?"

"No of course not I ate two of them."

"Oh ok then why are you getting more from the vending machine?"

"Simple this is a different brand so that means a different taste." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Of course Jess." Becker said before realising that Connor and Abby were staring at us.

"Do you need anything Temple?" Becker said to Connor.

"No nothing at all I just wanted to point out what's above you." Connor said and we both realised that we were standing under the mistletoe.

"I've got to go." Becker and I said at the same time leaving the canteen.

I know that I want to kiss Becker but there is no way that I'm going to do it in front of loads of people in the canteen especially not in front of Connor and Abby!

* * *

><p>"Hey Becker." I said walking to my locker.<p>

"Hey Jess you going?"

"Yeah Lester said I could go early for some reason, you going too?"

"Yeah he said I could go early too."

"He must be going soft." I said laughing.

"Yeah he must be." Becker said walking towards the door with me but I tripped on something that was on the floor but luckily Becker caught me.

"Thanks Becker I think I tripped on that." I said pointing to the bag on the floor.

"No problem." Becker said and I then realised for the second time today that we were standing under the mistletoe and Becker did as well but instead of making an excuse and leaving he leant down and kissed me!

"I've wanted to do that all day!" Becker said leaning his head against mine.

"I know what you mean but everytime we ended underneath it there was people all around us."

"Well let's take advantage of the quiet." Becker said leaning down and kissing me again but deeper.

* * *

><p>After 10 more minutes of kissing we finally left the locker room to go and get some dinner.<p>

"Hey guys when did this happen?" Matt said walking hand in hand with Emily.

"We could say the same thing." I said pointing to their joined hands.

"We asked you first." Becker said.

"I'm your boss."

"I have an armoury full of guns."

"I have the code for it."

"I'm-"

"BOYS!" Emily and I said at the same time.

"Sorry Jess." Becker said.

"Sorry Emily." Matt said.

"Before another ego battle happens I'm just gonna say it. It happened about 20 minutes ago in the locker room how about you?" I said.

"About 15 minutes ago at Matt's office." Emily said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, why and how did it happen?" Becker said.

"Mistletoe you?" Matt said.

"Same I think we've been set up the only places the mistletoe was placed was places us two and you two go to." Becker said.

"Yeah good point but who?"

"I don't know any way we've got to go have some food see you two tomorrow." Becker said and we started walking off.

"Ok see you two tomorrow." Emily said.

"Bye guys!" I said.

"Bye Jess." Matt and Emily said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"So who do you think it was?" I asked Becker as we walked out through the main control room holding hands.<p>

"I don't know but we owe them they got us and Matt and Emily together." Becker said leaning down and kissing me in front of everyone in the main control room and in front of Lester who'd come out of his office.

"Come on then we better go get going." Becker said walking out the ARC with me who was smiling like a loon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lester's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood outside my office as Becker and Jess walked through hand in hand before they stopped and kissed good it means my plan worked which is good because sneaking around hanging mistletoe is hard especially when you have a reputation to uphold.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go a random one shot for Christmas!<br>:) :D.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you have a great Christmas and a happy new year!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>

**Please give me a great Christmas present by reviewing!**  
><strong>:) :D :) :D.<strong>


End file.
